


rest your wings

by birdhymns



Series: run from what you knew [2]
Category: Pokemon GO
Genre: Blanche-centric, Nonbinary Character, Other, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8023894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdhymns/pseuds/birdhymns
Summary: A new place to live means knowing its location and everything that comes with it.
Occasionally that means unpleasant reminders about yourself.





	rest your wings

****Spark and Candela help get you settled, along with the Machoke that the professor asked for.

"Doing double duty," he'd said when pressing their Pokéballs into your hand, "Since they'll be helping you understand trade-initiated evolution, too."

You had a day to yourself with the Machoke when packing your things, talking to them all the while, and occasionally relying on Vaporeon's help for explanations. It was promising; the Machoke, if mostly neutral in attitude, were curious. You saw at least one initiating a talk with Vaporeon before motioning to you.

Part of you hopes one might want to stay.

In any case they make moving in easy. Spark and Candela chat as you all work, and occasionally they draw you into the conversation with a casual question. You keep your answers simple. You're more content to just listen, watching them talk, seeing the years holding them happily close.

The affection between them lodges in your chest. Aches.

But you put it aside, as you do all discomfort, and focus on watching. Dissection of their words, their gestures, reactions. Eventually you find a few known shapes in their frames.

Spark is warm. Candela is too--you feel it's harder to define at this point, so you decide to come back to your assessments later--but when he and Candela aren't pouring fuel on each other's flames, fit to burst with energy, there _is_ a laxness about him. His eagerness is there, always, but temperance comes and restrains it. Somewhat.

Candela... you think she wouldn't be out of place in a triathlon. Or maybe a sprint. There's an explosive quality barely, barely, barely contained by her skin, and you've yet to see it fade. Even after your fight finished, she was ready to go.

And she'd done so, inviting you on tour while your respective partners took a break. Spark'd come too, and between them you learnt the complex's layout, and the morning habits of two dozen Trainers currently there. At least half just said hello, but the others brought their newest catches for Candela and Spark to examine.

The eager pride of these Trainers was clear to see, as was the shared pleasure when it was announced they'd found a particularly strong Pokémon. And even when they weren't, Candela and Spark still congratulated them on their catches and gave the Pokémon a treat. It was little wonder why they were chosen. Better leaders would be hard to find.

The only issue was you.

You knew others were strong, now. The fight with Candela had been close for every step, and apparently Spark was equal to her. But while that worry had been laid to rest, the responsibility of leadership whirled around instead, threatening to pull your feet from under you.

Shaking your head, you return to the task of plugging in your computer and ordering all the wires in a semi-presentable fashion. If it came to it, you would find a suitable alternate. The Professor would have no reason to protest you stepping down then.

It would be your first order of business once things settled.

-

Spark turns on the news while you eat dinner. A celebratory meal to welcome you, he'd said, pulling a covered bowl of dough out.

Not much reason to celebrate, you think wryly, but you take the bread and stew when it's offered. It tastes as good as it smells.

You swallow to tell Spark as much, before the news anchor starts talking about Team Rocket. Then you choke.

They spring up, Candela only a beat after Spark. "Shit, are you okay?"

"Fine!" It comes out a whisper; you cough and wave one hand. "I'm fine."

And the report goes on, officers walking out with cases of Pokéballs. A few Pokémon limp out sporting burns, cuts. At one point an Arcanine rushes over to keep a Nidoqueen from falling. "So far, the police have seized numerous stolen Pokémon, and are on the lookout for Rocket members. If you have information, you are advised to not approach and to call your local police."

Your bowl's only half-done, but your hunger's gone. You set down your spoon silently. Vaporeon leaps into your lap, call laced with concern, but you shake your head fractionally, lift him up onto the table, and leave him there to stand in front of the tv, doing your best to breathe.

In moments like these, touches to comfort burn.

There's a dark look on Candela's face when the news switches to a report on the Silph Company. You get the impression that she'd spit, if she were the sort. "Hope they catch every last one of those people." When she looks to you, her fury dims enough for you to see concern. "Guessing you got history with them too, huh?"

History. You'd laugh, if you didn't think it might turn into something even more socially alarming. So you only nod.

She grins and stretches a fist out to you. "Well, if we meet any, we'll be sure to give em a piece of our minds, hey?"

"Ah--naturally." Uncertain, you glance between her fist and her face.

"You pound it," Spark whispers, guiding your hand up against Candela's. He nods happily when you curl your fingers, and lets go only to bring his own hand in too. "We're our own little team."

In that moment, you believe it.


End file.
